


After the Angels

by CucumberTree



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: After, Aliens, Amy - Freeform, Amy pond - Freeform, Angels, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Raggedy Man, Riversong, Rory Williams - Freeform, Silence, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, Time Travel, Weeping Angels - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, rory - Freeform, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumberTree/pseuds/CucumberTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story about the events after Amy and Rory are sent back by the angels.<br/>(3rd person both parts, Amy and Rory, then the Doctor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Angels

All it takes to break two souls, and three hearts, are these little words.  
"Goodbye Raggedy Man"

~~~

Amy landed right on top of him in a giant cemetery. "Amy? AMY! Amy." Rory embraced her right there, lying in the scraggly yellow grass, breathing hard through tears of relief. Rory couldn't thank her enough. "I-I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you'd stay. Stay with him. That he'd save you. I-" "Rory. Stop. I wouldn't do that to you, stupid." But even as she said it, the thought of the Doctor, her Doctor, brought the tears on again. "Amy..." Rory softened. "No. No. I love you Rory. We have to forget about him." The long weeds tickled her cheek as she lie there on top of him. She tried to fend off the pain. Tried to just forget. Tried to move on. It would all be better this way, to choose numbness over the memories. "We can't go back. We won't see him again." But she choked. Broke down. Really broke down this time, heaving and sobbing, the tears falling onto Rory's chest, soaking his flannel shirt. "I'm sorry. Amy. I'm-" But he couldn't hold in the emotion either. The tears slipped out silently, running down Rory's cheeks, adding to the pool. He let his head fall back onto the cold ground. Unforgiving pain flared inside them like a fist crushing their insides. Amy was screaming now. Cursing at the wind, eventually collapsing in a patch of dead grass, finally numb to the agony of loss. A dull ache that never stopped. They both just lay there, salty tears still trailing down their faces. One thought ran through Amy's head. One picture burned in her mind. The last glimpse of him.

Her Raggedy Man.

The one she waited for. 

~~~

He slammed down the levers and buttons on the Tardis console, blinded by tears. The Doctor was alone. He knew that River couldn't stay with him. She had tried to comfort him, but he pushed her away, cold and hard. Showing no emotion, he dropped her off and then flew away, launching himself into the corners of some galaxy. Drifting though space, the doctor broke. He had lost so much. Too many had died at his hand. Too many were left with nothing because of him. He hurried through the Tardis's corridors, beginning to sob as he searched for their room. Those bunk beds Amy and Rory never liked were his only comfort. He wailed into the now bare mattress, curled into a ball, heaving with sobs. He longed to be a kid again, in Gallifrey, comforted by his own kind. He didn't want the burden of the war or the death or any of the terrible memories. Too much ripped away from him. Too much lost. He was a lonely traveler. A bitter old man. He shut down. He felt nothing. Numbness took over.  
The tears were never ceasing, silently falling as he traveled. He found no comfort. Only a lonely cloud to hide away in. He stayed there, watching the earth below.

He longed for the time before. Locked in his own mind, living in nostalgia, he stayed there.  
He couldn't take anything more.

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first piece, and I just wanted to run through the emotions of that day for both the doctor, and Amy and Rory because they aren't really shown in the show whatsoever.


End file.
